You Don't Know Anything About Me
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Maya Hart; a friend, a classmate, a student, an SHIELD Agent, a mutant, a witch...wait what? A SHIELD Agent, a Mutant and a witch? You have to be kidding me? Well no... *Warning: Maya is slightly an OC. If you don't like it don't read it! No hate comments!*


_**Hey! I'm sorry i was not active but recently i was diagnosed with the same illness my mum has and forced her to replace her bone joins with iron made ones...and i started physiotherapy and medication which caused me to lose my friends :( Also i got more into photography.**_

 _ **Also i stopped for a while because i got a hate comment, not the first time, but in a story that i worked hard and was an idea that rushed through my mind for a year!**_

 _ **This is a short story but i might make a chapter 2. Anyways, tell me if you like it! I feel really good about this story! Also is a 100, Agents of SHIELD and Girl Meets The World fanfiction. Is a slightly AU for the 100 and the Agents Of SHIELD as for the Girl Meets The World is a fast forwording future fanfiction.**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **You don't know nothing about me**_

Maya had a few secrets up in her sleeves. One she was a witch/mutant because her mum is a witch while her dad a mutant who died while working in a mission with SHIELD.

So when her father died Coulson called her and asked her if she wanted to continue his legacy, she was a twelve years old girl, so she wanted to feel as close to her dead father as she could so she agreed.

The following two summers and a year she passed it in SHIELD Academy and Xavier's Academy for gifted kids. Now as seventeen years old girl she is a highly trained assassin and mutant one of the best SHIELD ever had after her father.

Her mum was not happy but supported her since it was one more thing she felt passionate about after painting.

So one night, Coulson contacts her. He had a mission for her.

She was supposed to be sent to another dimension where the Earth was destroyed by radiation and help 100 teens survive.

She knew it was a suicide mission since she didn't know if she could withstand the radiation levels but agreed…she needed to get away from Josh and Lucas and Riley…their lovey doey way made her sick in her stomach…she loved Lucas but she never spoke because of Riley and Josh was ignoring her because to him she was just a little girl to him and it hurt her.

She agreed because she was serving the organization that kept putting food and a roof over her head and didn't gave her or her mother away to the government.

So she was send to that dimension and for the next three years she fought every freaking day for her and the rest of the people's survival till another drop ship arrived with the rest people from the Arch which signaled that her mission was done. Coulson and she had agreed that once her mission was over they would meet on the top of Mt. Weather so they could open the portal and return her home.

Only she was not the same girl anymore. New York didn't feel like home anymore.

Nightmares tore her sleep her nights and paranoia her days. Her friends' problem seemed pointless and useless to her…her mind was back to the land she called home.

She wanted to go back, she once felt that she belonged…that her hard attitude was valued and useful…here it was just making others see her like a wounded dog at least in school. In SHIELD she was a hero and respected.

No one from her friends knew where she was or what she did…everyone thought she had went to see her grandparents in Atlanta and that made her hide every scar she had taken back there.

One of the million nights Maya had nightmares about the Grounders and her being taken away and tortured hours after hours by them surfaced but this time she was not alone…she was at a sleepover Riley had thrown with EVERYONE in one room so her screams and pleads woke everyone up.

But before anyone could ask why she was having such violent nightmares a weird blue light tore through the pink wall, Maya knew exactly what it was; a portal. Professor X had told her that as mutant she can open portals to other dimensions…that is her power…like a witch though she could get attached to other dimensions so whenever one of the many dimensions she had visited was in danger a portal would open inviting her back to fight for it.

That event made her happy but also scared and worried.

Without losing time she got dressed and took her bag and opened it on Riley's bed letting everyone see the heavy weaponry she had in her bag. Mechanically she put away the safe lock and hid knives and extra bullets all over her body like she was taught once she was armed she took out her burner phone and called Coulson. She had to tell them.

Her friends watched in awe the new Maya and they were scared and shocked.

"Director Coulson? This is Agent Hart I report a portal opening back to the 100's Earth. I'm going in and I'm armed I have the chip and communications online so I will be in contact in case of need of back up. May we meet again sir and warn my mother. It was a pleasure serving you in case I die." Maya spoke like the Agent she was trained to be. She spoke emotionless and with authority.

"Maya?! What is wrong with you?" Riley yelled at her and Maya couldn't help but let out a laugh and turn to look at her.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Riley. I do what I was meant to do, help the people that need my help. You might think that boys and who is with who is important Riley but there are more important things happening out there." Maya told them before she walked inside the portal while everyone else behind her screamed at her and followed her.

They were in the top of Mt. Weather and there she saw Clarke, Bellamy, Lincoln and Octavia.

"What is wrong?" Maya asked worried at them and Lincoln pointed behind her where her friends stood there in their pjs looking shocked around them.

"Guys? Why you follow me? Do you want to die?" Maya yelled at them and Lucas spoke.

"I can protect you!"

Then everyone who knew Maya as the strong warrior assassin laughed.

"That was the best laughter I ever had!" Lincoln said once he sober up.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked confused and offended.

And like that they were told the harsh truth about this earth and reality. They were shocked to hear what Maya had done and what she was able to do.

They saw her in different light…a worse light. They were afraid of her and they didn't trust her anymore.

She knew that once she stopped talking about her days in SHIELD Academy and Xavier Academy…she saw it in their eyes.

To tell you she was hurt was an understatement, she knew that if she survived and returned to New York she would be alone…she had no one waiting for her except her mum and her team in SHIELD.

That night Bellamy and Jasper talk to her and tried to tell her that she didn't have to stay with them forever after this quest she only had to come and fight with them whenever it was needed…Oh! And visit them from time to time.

Then everything changed. She met Lincoln's brother, Hunter, a handsome warrior…and she felt the spark she felt with Lucas…which it had started fading away after return from the first mission since Lucas didn't knew her that well anymore…no one did…only those people here on this dimension knew the real Maya…the Maya that let her darkness and light merge and create a warrior known as Magika to the Grounders and Rippers.

Hunter and Maya didn't confessed their feelings for each other but once Skykru became the 13th clan he joined his brother to Arcadia and Maya and him went on hunts and small walks in the woods every day. Everyone thought they were dating except them.

Hunter's anger was fueled when Maya was taken by the mountain people and drained of her blood and Maya's friends got to see from close what a war really looks like although they were a liability to the Skykru and Grounders which made Maya to stay close to them and protect them.

What though made them scared wasn't how many people died or how but watching Maya killing in cold blood….slicing throats of humans…that was the day they learnt that Maya Hart was not a human…she was hybrid; half witch and half mutant. That was the day Riley felt betrayed and scared of her best friend. Lucas was disgust with her. Frackle was shocked and amazed…he knew she had a dark side and he had accepted it…yes killing threw that opinion out of the window though. Zay was peeing in his pants when Maya jumped on some guard and sliced his throat with a piece of broken glass. Riley and Lucas stared at Maya after killing the guard her hands were bleeding from holding the broken glass but she didn't care.

After that though Lucas and Riley were taken by some guards then was the time she used her witch side for the first time in front of them…she made the guards choke on their own blood and also blood to come out of their eyes.

When finally everything was settled aka Mt. Weather people were dead and ALIE destroyed the same portal opened to take them home. Maya knew that she had lost her friends in that mission so when they returned she asked them as a last wish to no speak of it to anyone and they agreed.

So for the past four years Maya was the loner of High School. In breaks she would sit and read books or read files about other missions while using the books as a cover. She started doing homework because she had countless hours of loneliness and she drawn herself in missions and made her SHIELD team her family.

When she graduated from High School she was shocked to realize that she was on the top of her class but she was even more shocked when her whole team attended her graduation.

Mr. Matthews and his wife were worried but accepted the fact that friendships in High School fall apart so they didn't press the matter.

On her graduation party she had a surprise…her friends from the other dimension were waiting for her! She was not alone!

Years went by and Maya Hart was one of the best Mutant SHIELD Agents ever existed. She was quite popular and a troublemaker in SHIELD but Coulson grew to love her as his second daughter, right after Daisy. Daisy and Maya were glued to the hip from day one and Maya became her bridesmaid in Daisy's wedding to Lincoln.

Hunter, the Grounder, had agreed to pass to the other dimension because he loved Maya and wanted to be with her so Maya and Hunter were rooming together and pretty in love. Hunter joined SHIELD too since Coulson found him as a great asset.

Everything in her life was okay; she had friends, a boyfriend whom she loved dearly, she went out to parties with her friends, she went on missions. Everything was the way they were supposed to be.

But they say don't trust the calm atmosphere; it's a sign that a storm is ahead.

Maya's world was shaken out of place when Mack brought in SHIELD Josh Mathews and her Middle School friends in for questioning because HIVE had taken over Josh's girlfriend and she tried to murder them all in their engagement party. So Maya was forced to play the good cop while Mack played the bad cop.

"I'm Special Agent Hart and I'm going to ask a few question regarding your girlfriend's whereabouts, is that alright Mr. Mathews?" Maya said in a professional voice as she walked in pretending to look through his file so she won't see the shock in his face.

"Maya?!" Josh shocked voice made her look up and see her first crush.

"Oh! Hey, Josh!" She faked to be amazed to see him and forced a smile on her face.

She heard Hunter's soothing voice over her earpiece that told her to keep her cool and take deep breaths, so she did exactly this…she took a deep breath and sat down in the chair that was provided for her.

"Do you mind telling me the events from the beginning?" Maya used her soft voice she usually used with kids in SHIELD Academy where she worked once every month.

And like that Josh told her everything he knew, it pained her that Josh had to go through such a traumatic event.

"Maya? Riley and the others told me about the mission you went on when you were fifteen. Is it true? How long have you been an _assassin_?" Josh asked her before she had a chance to walk out of the questioning room. He used the word assassin with such disgust which made her blood boil and her fist to clench.

She had loved in some twisted way the idea that she was an assassin, that's what made her such a great agent; the ability to turn off and on her emotions and kill without hesitation. Her gaze locked to the mirror that worked as a window for the others like asking for permission to let her anger out but Hunter's voice telling her no stopped her.

"Since I was twelve years old, I took over my dad's legacy and there is nothing you or Riley or anyone to make me feel ashamed of what I am and what I do for a living. I found my calling in life and I'm happy with it, Josh." She told him facing him and Josh snorted as his hands got folded over his chest.

"Your calling in life is to take other's right to live? That is not a job, Maya, it's a crime." Josh said serious which made Maya let his file fall on the floor and marched to him and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pin him to the wall with inhuman speed and strength.

"Thanks to me and others like me New York hasn't turned into villains' slavery grounds! So you're welcome and stop being a whinny little shit, alright?" Maya hissed at him and then let him down enjoying his shocked and scared face.

She picked up the file from the floor and fixed her jacket and walked out of the room with a satisfied smirk on her face and eyes once she saw Lucas and Riley looking at her with disgust.

She was used to that look; it was what they gave her throughout High School after returning from the mission. But something stopped her midways; an idea that made her blood boil!

If she hadn't let her inner Magika kill all those guard that kept her, Riley, Lucas, Zay, Frackle and other grounders and Skykru members hostage they would be dead! Thanks to her they are alive and reached 24 years of age!

So she marched up to them and said;

"Stop looking at me like a committed a sin, because if I recall correctly if I hadn't killed those guards you would have been dead. So you're welcome for giving you a chance to reach the age you are now. Be grateful that I didn't let Jaha put you on a cross because I've been on there and it hurts like hell! Have a nice life; I hope I don't get the pleasure of seeing you again!" She told them angrily and walked away going to Coulson's office leaving a shocked and angry Lucas and a teary Riley behind.

She had just closed this chapter of her life for good. Or so she thought.

 _ **So? What do you think? Did you like it? Should i make chapter 2? Tell me in your reviews! Please no hate comments. if you don't like it don't read it!**_

 _ **Follow me on;**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Instagram (sorry if i misspelled it): Vickytzalachani**_

 _ **Pintrest: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_


End file.
